robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Sterling
Dana Sterling was a half-human, half Zentraedi woman and the eldest child of Max Sterling and Miriya Sterling. Dana remained on Earth when her family travelled with the Robotech Expeditionary Force to Tirol and she joined the Army of the Southern Cross. History : Reconstruction Blues)]] Dana was born in New Macross City in 2013. She was the child of Max and Miriya Sterling. (Macross Saga: Reconstruction Blues) : Viva Miriya)]] Later that year, when Max and Miriya were sent into space to help take control of the Robotech Factory Satellite, and they were ordered to bring Dana along. The pair forced there way aboard the Robotech Factory Satellite, and showed the Zentradi inside the baby, stating that love was the base of protoculture, and that it should be feared. This sent the Zentradi into a frenzy, making sure that Breetai would win and take the Satellite. (MS: Viva Miriya) : Picking Up The Pieces)]] One day, her mother went missing, having been contacted by an old Zentradi and leaving with no trace. Her father, meanwhile was captured by Zentradi. She was put into the care of Vince Grant and his family, including Bowie Grant. She enjoyed herself. Her parents returned shortly after wards. (Robotech II: The Sentinels The Malcontent Uprisings: Earthbound) Dana had many toys as a child, including a Veritech, a Zentraedi battle pod, a Lynn Minmei toy, and a Khyron plush. (Robotech II: The Sentinels The Malcontent Uprisings: Picking Up The Pieces) . (Robotech II: The Sentinels)]] From a young age, she and Bowie Grant were close friends, often playing pranks on each other and joking around. : Good Morning)]] In the year 2022, both of them prepared to be seperated from their parents when their parents left to join the SDF-3. Their parents had decided to keep them on Earth to protect them from the Robotech Masters. They stayed around long enough to go to Rick Hunter's and Lisa Hayes' wedding, then returned to Earth. (Robotech II: The Sentinels) In 2029, Dana Sterling is among the first graduates of the Robotech Military Academy, founded in the aftermath of the First Robotech War. She was placed with the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps (ATAC) squadron. Second Robotech War Dana Sterling was the commanding officer of the 15th ATAC Squadron with Veritech Hovertanks. Third Robotech War After the fall of Reflex Point Dana escaped Earth and joined up with the Robotech Expeditionary Force. (Robotech: Love & War) Dana was on Space Station Liberty just prior to the launch of the REF force to take part in the Battle of Reflex Point. (Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles: The Children of the Shadows') Behind the Scenes Voice actress Dana was voiced in the original Robotech series by Lisa Michelson. Michelson sometimes went by the alternate name of Melissa Newman and was often confused with the daughter of Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward. In the article "Do You Remember Robotech", published in the magazine Animerica, series creator Carl Macek stated that he had no idea what had happened to the actress, saying that "she had completely disappeared from the acting community." In an interview with Space Station Liberty (episode 27), Rebecca Forstadt (the voice actress who portrayed Lynn Minmei) confirmed that Lisa Michelson had in fact died in an automobile accident in 1991. The end credits in the American version of Robot Carnival states that the film is dedicated to her. Deleted scenes In episode 30 of the original Japanese The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, entitled Viva Maria, (or Viva Miriya in the English Robotech), a scene occurs onboard Breetai's ship in which Hikaru Ichijyo/Rick Hunter, Misa Hayase/Lisa Hayes and Claudia LaSalle/Claudia Grant are sitting for drinks in Maximilian Jenius/Max Sterling and Milia Fallyna Jenius/Miriya Parina Sterling's room. As everyone happily watches, Milia feeds baby Komilia/Dana her bottle. L Afterward, Milia smiles as she holds Komilia in her arms and gently tickles her; in response, Komilia laughs and coos as she playfully wiggles while reaching for Milia's face. Misa, after watching enviously, asks Milia if she could hold Komilia for a bit. Initially, Milia refuses and tells Misa "If you want to hold a baby, why not make one of your own? I made this one." to which Misa responds with a shocked expression. Max then tells Milia that she shouldn't talk like that and to let Misa hold Komilia. Milia then agrees and, to the shock of everyone (except Max), yells "Catch!" and throws Komilla across the table to Misa, who barely manages to catch her in time. Max, who is completely unfazed by what Milia has done, says not to worry since Komilia has "a strong skeleton." This scene was almost completly cut from the final release, except for a quick shot of Miriya golding Dana. Category:Individuals Category:Human Characters Category:Zentraedi Characters